Conventionally, such spray nozzles comprise a nozzle body connected to a lubricant supply circuit. The nozzle body is provided with at least one delivery or spray gun or head provided with an outlet orifice through which the lubricant is ejected.
In certain industrial applications and in particular for conveyer chains, it is necessary to provide lubrication in several zones that are brought closer to one another.
For this purpose, it is known practices to use nozzles comprising a single spray head and to arrange them to spray the lubricant on each of the zones to be lubricated. For more details, it is possible for example to refer to documents DE-A1-100 06 283 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,948.
However, with such a solution, in the case of zones to be lubricated that are relatively close, the overall bulk of the arrangement of nozzles becomes too great because it is necessary to mount the nozzles in a manner offset relative to one another. Moreover, it is necessary to mount as many nozzles as there are zones to be lubricated.
In order to remedy these drawbacks, nozzles have been proposed with double spray heads each head comprising an outlet orifice through which the lubricant is ejected. However, the spacing between the outlet orifices of a nozzle may be greater than the distance that exists between two zones to be lubricated.
In this case, the nozzle must be mounted in an inclined manner so that the plane passing through the outlet orifices forms a non-zero angle with the plane passing through the two zones to be lubricated. However, the distance between the outlet orifice and the associated zone to be lubricated is different from one spray head to another. This can cause poor lubrication.
The object of the present invention is to remedy this drawback.